warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synoid Heliocor
The Synoid Heliocor is the Syndicate variant of the , unique to Cephalon Suda, sporting improved status chance and attack speed at the expense of damage and critical chance. In addition to its ability to scan targets it kills into the Codex, this Synoid version also creates a friendly Specter of an enemy it kills with a heavy attack, so long as said enemy's Codex entry is complete. Acquisition *The Synoid Heliocor can be bought for from Cephalon Suda. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Heliocor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must reach Mastery Rank 9 or higher to acquire Synoid Heliocor, either by trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with for the second highest base damage of all hammers, behind . **High damage – effective against shields. *Highest status chance of all hammers. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , or . *Second fastest attack speed of all hammers, behind . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Enemy kills with this weapon are scanned and registered into the Codex. *Heavy Attack kills creates a Specter of the killed enemy for 30 seconds if that enemy's Codex entry is completed. Only one specter can be created at a time. *Has an initial Combo Count of 20 (2.0x heavy attack multiplier). *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. Notes *Codex Scanners and/or Synthesis Scanners must have available charges in order for the Synoid Heliocor to perform a scan. *On killing an enemy with a heavy attack, the Synoid Heliocor will create a Specter of the slain enemy, which lasts for 30 seconds (indicated by a Cephalon Suda symbol on the HUD). This effect only affects enemies whose Codex entries have been completed. **Specters will be marked on the map and glow with the energy color of its owner's Warframe. **Only one Specter at a time can be active. If another channeled kill is performed while a Specter is already active, the kill will not create a Specter. **Similar to gear-spawned Specters, Suda Specters can be commanded to follow or hold position by pressing the context action button near them. **Killing an Eximus unit will spawn a Specter of the base enemy. **Killing unique enemies such as bosses will not spawn a Specter, though the timer is shown on the HUD regardless **Specters cannot be made from Nullifiers unless their bubble is down at the time of the killing channeled blow. **Specters cannot be created from Wild enemies (Desert Skates, Feral Kubrow and Feral Kavats). **The death mechanic of Bursas prevents them from spawning as Specters on their first death. However, if a Crewman repairs Bursa, it can be killed again and the Specter will be spawned.https://youtu.be/3RYbxXzZ4HI **Upon expiring, the specter will dissolve in a particle effect. Tips *Try to kill enemies that have high benefits. On Infested Defense missions for example, killing an Ancient Healer who is near the defense objective then telling the specter to wait will greatly reduce the damage the objective takes. *The weapon's wide reach might hinder trying to kill a certain enemy for it's Specter. Use abilities that open enemies up to finishers such as or , then channel before performing the finisher to easily single out enemies. **Hammers also have a massive 24x damage multiplier for finisher attacks on top of the inherent bonuses for finishers, making this an effective way to kill almost any enemy. Trivia *The concept for the specter effect of the was designed by the Design Council. *The Synoid Heliocor is one of the two weapons that currently features an innate initial combo count, the other one is . Bugs *Allies that are spawned by specters (such as Drahks from a specter Drahk Master) will not currently vanish, and will stay alive until killed. This is most likely a bug, and also applies to allies spawned from other types of specter and temporary allies, such as ' Shadows and 's targets. *Specters will not vanish if the player is using Titania's when the timer expires. Any new specter created after the timer expires will replace the current specter. *Specters made from Nullifiers are dangerous, as standing inside the bubble when they die will cause your Warframe powers to be disabled until you die. The same goes for Comba enemies. Media SudaScanHammer.png|Synoid Heliocor in Codex. Creating Choas With Synoid Heliocor!!! Warframe Synoid Heliocor Discussion & Setup References Patch History *Damage increased from 120 to 280. *Range increased from 2 to 2.6. *Status Chance increased from 20% to 40%. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 16%. *Slam Attack increased from 240 to 840. *Slide Attack increased from 240 to 560. *Initial Combo Count set to 20. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Fixed incorrect Energy color being applied to the Synoid Heliocor’s handle. *Fixed the Synoid Heliocor hologram not displaying the Cephalon Suda symbol. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the standard version from Cephalon Simaris. es:Heliocor Synoid it:Synoid Heliocor fr:Heliocor Synoid Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Hammer Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Cephalon Category:Update 19 Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives